


TFLN: Charley Horse

by halflinghoney



Series: TFLN Drabbles & Fics [12]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: (314): Had an orgasm and got a charley horse at the same time. It was a multi-purpose scream.





	TFLN: Charley Horse

The scream that left your mouth was one of both bliss and agony. Though, as the seconds passed, tears welled in your eyes as you desperately tried to straighten out your leg, which was difficult with your boyfriend still buried inside of you.   
  
Yoongi quickly caught on and immediately pulled out, his face ridden with concern. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, running a hand back through your hair, trying to get you to look at him.   
  
You gripped onto the sheets, wringing them this way and that as you kept your leg as stiff as possible. “Charley horse,” you gritted out.   
  
There was still worry in Yoongi’s eyes, though he stifled a chuckle. “Here, baby,” he cooed, taking your leg to rest on his lap. His slender hands were much stronger than they let on as they massaged your calf, working the muscles to ease the tension. He even massaged all the way to your foot, paying attention to each of your toes, making sure no area was left untouched. The concentration on his face had your chest tightening, reminding you just how much you both loved one another. After a few moments, he looked back at you expectantly. “How are you feeling now?”   
  
You gave him a warm smile. “Like the luckiest person in the world,” you mused, spreading your legs once more for him to settle between them. “I want to keep going…”   
  
“Let’s take it slow this time…” He said with a playful smirk, running his hand along his length to bring it to full life again.   
  
Slipping your hand down between your bodies, you took his cock in your hand and took over the movements, eagerly rousing his erection. “I got to come, but this time it’s your turn,” you whispered, lifting your head to nip at his lips.   
  
His smirk grew. “So thoughtful,” he growled, letting you line him up at your entrance so he could thrust back into you.


End file.
